The truth behind the love
by Vampairy
Summary: Bill and Sookie broke up and she was gone. Now she is back and has a secret, a secret that evolves Bill but he doesn't know. Set three months after the scene between Bill and Sookie at his house in 4x02. Eric dind't lose his memory and is not going to die. M for later chapters but T for the beginning.
1. One night at Merlotte's

**Sorry any spelling or grammal mistakes but English isn't my native language**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, exept some characters that will appear in the next chapters. I love Bill and I was sad with season 4 and 5. Hope you like and don't forget to reviews whether you like or hate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sam didn't pay us since three months ago so me, Arlene and Holy decides to talk with him.

- Sam Melotte or you pay us or we will steal all the money from the cash desk. Decide. - I threatened Sam who looked a little drunk.

- Hum Hum... - said Arlene and Holy not happy at all.

Sam took three checks after writing and handed us.

- Here you have! Don't even think about touch that money!

- Of course! Thanks Sam! Bye now. - I exclaimed

When I got outside I saw Bill and Alcide sat at my section but in separate tables. When I saw Bill I couldn't avoid to remember that he was a King and as I was still upset about his "relationship" with Katarina, I went to his table and bowing I said:

- Your Excellency. Would you like a True Blood?

Bill looked at me, shake his head and a little upset chuckled.

- Sookie for Good's sake this is ridiculous...

_yeah maybe a little..._

- I have to work so do you want the True Blood or not?

- Please.

I nodded and went to get the True Blood.

I headed back to Bill seat landing the bottle in front of him.

- Thank you Sookie.

- You welcome Bill. - I replied with a nervous smile. - I can...

- You can what? - he asked, concern in his face

- Call you Bill? - I asked

Bill laughed and said:

- Yes you can only my sudden call me King Bill or Your Majesty .

- Oh I see. And you liked it? I mean you like being a King? I must be really hard and you must be always occupied. But I am not saying that you are not good enough it just...

Bill rubbed his hand in mine and I shivered pulling my hand back instinctively.

- I understood Sookie, don't worry.

I smiled and went to Alcide's table.

- Hey Cide! Everything fine?

- Oh hey Sook! - Alcide stood and hugged me lifting me from the floor.

- Put me on the floor! - I grumbled giggling. He posed me down and returned to sit.

- I am awesome and you?

- I am normal, as normal as I can be.

- Don't start...

- No you don't start! Do you want anything?

- Yeah a beer please.

- Sure. I will be right back.

While I was walking to the bar I realized that Bill was staring at me so I lowered my gaze and blushed.

_Thanks a lot Alcide!_

I got Alcide's beer and gave it to him, sitting next with Arlene in the highchairs.

Okay I was a little uncomfortable with this "after breaking up" situation but I was acting like a child. But was that possible? _did I still love Bill?_

I was lost in my thought when she came in. Dressed in jeans and V neckline sweater, Katarina. Her red hair was lose and she was wearing heavy makeup. I must admit that I think Bill has a crush for redheads. Okay Jessica is my fault so it doesn't count.

She sat in front of Bill and they smiled at each other.

Arlene touched me with her elbow and I listened to her thoughts.

"_She is pretty. Is she Bill's new girlfriend?"_

I shrugged

_" Are you jealous?"_

I looked to my feet and blushed then I nodded.

-I knew it I knew you still loved him! - Arlene shouted

- Shh... - I whispered

- Did I said this out loud? - she asked whispering

I nodded

- Sorry. Did he...

- Probably. But that's okay at least you didn't finished your sentence.

She blushed.

- Huh waitress! - I heard someone call. I turned I saw it was Katarina.

_I hate her voice_

I closed my hands into fists and took a deep breath before I headed to their table.

- Yes. What can I do for you tonight.

- Well I want a sweet tea.

- Okay. Anything else?

- No that's all thanks.

I walked to the tea machine and prepared the order of my "mortal enemie" .

- Here you have.

- Oh thanks. You are Snookie aren't you?

- Sookie? Yes I am.

_Why can't anyone say my name correct?_

She smiled and I smiled back but I am almost sure she felt the tension.

- Hey girl! - Someone called. It was Mike Spencer he more than drunk and he was about to fell.

- Excuse me.

I walked to him and grabbed him, Alcide helped and we started to walk to the door.

- Hey let me go you mind fucking reader! - he struggled

- Just forget baby. I will take him outside - Alcide whispered and grabbed Mike.

- Thanks. - I said and gave him a quick kiss in his cheek.

He smiled and made his way to the door.

Bill was furious I could see but I was confuse about my feelings so it could be another thing. I looked to the my watch. _11 p.m _

-OMG! Look at this time!- I shouted

Holy heard me and came threw me.

- It okay honey you can go. I will cover your tables.

- Thank you. It's just that it's the first time Jason is you know...

- Don't worry. I know what you mean.

- Thanks again! - I hugged her and walked to Sam office.

He was on the phone so he didn't even heard me. I got my purse and back to the bar, hugged Arlene, thanked Holy one more time and gave Bill a nod that Bill corresponded. When I was going out of the bar Eric appeared.

- Oh great! What the fuck are you doing here?

- It's always nice to see you Sookie. I'm fine and you?

I snorted.

- I came to the bar I though it was public but... oh your majesty.

- Sheriff.

- Who is your company?

- This is Katarina she is part of my security team.

- Security team yeah... A fangbanger that's what she is.

Bill, Eric and Katarina looked at me.

_Oh My Good did I just said this out loud?_

- I am not a fangbanger! Fuck you!

- Actually I could say "Fuck you too" but I know you prefer that Bill does that for you. - I answered and walked to my car leaving Bill, Eric, Katarina and probably more people with their mouths open and saying good-bye to Alcide along the way.

* * *

**To be continued?...**

**Please review whether good or bad it's welcome**


	2. Bad news

**Happy new year everyone! I know it has been a while but between my school works, tests and home life I just couldn't make it.**

**I want to thanks ****_Yen88 a_****nd ****_kceniya _****for your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. ****_Except some that will appear in this chapter and others i the following ones._**

Again sorry for any spelling orgrammatical mistakes. Enjoy!**And**... Oh...**Don't forget the reviews , they are really important to me! :-P**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was sick, my night had been awful and I couldn't sleep more than one hour without being awake again. I was at Merlotte's in my lunch shift and I had to take a coffee to stay awake. Arlene sat next to me and exclaimed:

- What happened girl? you look... bad!

- I had a terrible night, I think I only slept four hours...

- Oh honey... - she said giggling- Get used because its going to be like that for a while!

- I know... - I mumbled

- Girls its almost knew year, do you know what that means.?- Arlene asked excited

- Champagne? - Holly proposed

- No!

- New year's party... - Ianswered

- What?

- Every year Sam does a huge New Year Party! Not here but in the warehouse.

- He does?

-Hedidn't do last year because we were all concern about Sookie, but this year he is going to do and its going to be the double of how it used to be!

- How do you know that?, I asked

-Well... I kinda begged Sam

-Arlene!

-Came on its going to be like yourre-welcome party and you know I totally love parties. And you my girl are going to do what you usually do!

- Oh no! Not even dead I would do that again!

- Yes you will and its going to be a lot of fun!

-And what exactly would that be? , Holly was confused with our new subject

- Sing , Ianswered with none tone ofhappiness in my voice  
- Well that sounds fun to me, Ididn't know you sing Sookie

I had to laugh of that! Me Sookie Alison Stackhouse a singer? Not even in the most charming dreams!

- That's because I don'ave a terrible voice! But makes me sing with Coby and Lisa in the karaoke!

Holly laughed and pointing to Arlene she said:

- You are mean! Poor girl!

- Be careful, you can be the next victim!, I whispered to Holly

- Yeah I heard that!

Me and Holly started giggling and Arlene made faces. He continued talking about insignificance things ( for me ). I dont like parties, the noise in my head is tweenty times worse but Arlene couldnt understand it, she couldnt at all. Arlene explained evry detail about the party to Holly who, by the way was really excited. " Why do these people love parties so much?"

Merlotte's was almost empty, except for Andy Bellefleur and Jason who were talking about work and were only drinking a beer. It was Wednesday, worst Merlotte's day, so it was normal and besides that, people normaly came more by lucn and dinner time, but it was three o'clock.

My phone started ringing so I went outside.

- Hello?

- Sookie Stackhouse?

- Yes that's me. Who is on the phone?, that voice wasnt strange to me but I was sure who was

- Yeah Sook! Its Charlottes Peterson, Do you remember me?

- OMG! Charlie, of course I remember you! How are you? I dont see you in years!

- Oh Im fine, married. How is Arlene?

- She is great, married with Terry Bellefleur and has a new baby boy besides Coby and Lisa.

- She is married with T. Belefleur? Just awesome! I have always known there was somthing between them. I dont see those cute children of hers since Lisa was three mounths.

- She is quite bigger now and very inteligent. Coby is very smart too and Mike, well we is an extremelly cute baby.

- Cant wait to se them again and meet baby Mike, I tried to contact Arlene but that was impossible. The number I has wasnt hers anymore and as she get married again, the name I look for wasnt the right one. Anyway, I calling because I wanted to show David, my husband, Bon Temps, so I decided to come in New Year. What do you think?

- Well, thats a great idea. When are you coming?

- Probably next week.

- Great! Do you have a place to stay?

- Yes. Im staying at my aunt's.

- Okay. Nice to hear you. Call when you get here. Bye.

- Nice to hear you too. Bye.

I couldnt stop thinking that Charle dint make me ine single question about me or my se doesnt have a lot of expectations about me

I went back inside and told Arlene about the news. She was really happy. Charlie was one of the first waitress at Merlottes and she was Arlene's best friend at that time but she got a job in Virginia so she had to move.

xxxxxxxx

Later that night I was sitting in my porch (actually it was Eric's porch...) when suddenly Claudine popped in.

- Claudine what the hell are you doing here?

- Sookie, Im here to protect you. Came with me, we need to talk. - sometimes her accent could be very, better, absolutely anoying!

- You are dangerous. You all are!

- No Sookie we protect you. But that vampire of yours has lied to you.

- I already knew that but Bill isnt mine?

- You already knew Russel Edginton was alive?

- Shut the fuck up!

* * *

** Did you like it? Hated it? Just review its verry important to me!**

**I know it wasnt the best chapter of ever but I really wanted to give Sookies point about parties and karaokes and etc. etc. etc.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**To be continued...**


	3. Learning the truth

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, that means a lot to me.**

**How was your Valentine's day?**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.**

Forgive my mistakes please! Read, Enjoy and **Review PLEASE! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_- You already knew Russel Edgington was alive?_

_- Shut the fuck up!_

_- _That's not possible ! Eric killed him!

- It's possible and it is the truth, Sookie.

- You are lying! Bill told me.. - and then I knew it. I shook my head.

- He lied - she said

- Of course he did! The only think he did was lie! - now I was crying. _Why did Bill only lied to me? What did I do? Does he want me dead?_

I was definitely confused!

- Yes Sookie. He is vampire they are liars and he isn't an exception. But we can protect you, came with me.

- Protecting me? Depriving me to came to my town? And I don't even know you!

- Russel Edgington is going to come for you. You need protection.

- How can you know he is coming? Can fairies see the future?

- No, but it is not difficult to guess. Please you need protection.

- I can protect myself thank you very much! Go back to your fairy world and stay away!- I shouted and ran back to the house slamming the door behind me.

I sat on the couch and cried. Cried because I was not safe. Cried because Bill had only lied to me. Cried because I had no one I could trust. And finally because I missed Gran and the times there were no supernatural stuff and I didn't know I was a fairy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next day I was at Merlotte's talking with Jason. He was telling me about his day but I wasn't paying attention at all. My head was in Russel Edgington. I was wondering if he would join Sophie-Anne and if that happened it meant a lot of troubles to me.

- Sookie!?

- I'm sorry what were you saying exactly?

- Did you listen to anything I said?

- No I'm really sorry!

- It's okay my day was a little boring anyway.

Bill came in and sat in one of my tables. I kissed Jason in his cheek and headed to Bill's table. Took a deep breath and sat in front of him.

Bill smiled and said:

- Good evening Sookie.

- Did you know Russel Edgington is alive?- I blurted and Bill's smile varnished.

- Sookie...

- Did or didn't you?

- Yes.

- Was there any truth in our relationship? - I asked furious. Apparently the only trues were his name and his life while human.

- How did you discover?

- Why is that important? The real important here is that he is alive and you told me he was gone.

- Alcide told you didn't he?

- No. Wait? He knows too?

- Certainly.

- Great! Now it's official , you are all liars!

I stood and Bill grabbed my hand and pushed me back to my sit. I was about to protest when he interrupted me.

- Sookie, let me explain to you.

- There is nothing to explain! Let me go! You're hurting me. - he let me go

- Sorry. But you don't understand.

- Why? Because I'm human?

- Sookie don't be childish!

- So I'm acting like a child now? You come to Bon Temps seduced me, pretend to love me and to be someone you weren't , lie to me uncountable times and I'm the child?

- I didn't... - Bill started but he couldn't finish it.

I stood and this time he didn't try to stop me. He looked furious, sad and disappointed at the same time. In fact he looked heartbroken.

I walked outside to refresh my ideas. I was really nervous and that wasn't good. Not good at all.

After a little while I heard moves next to me. Bill knelt next to me.

I was crying but I didn't want him to see so I turned my head.

- Sookie, I know you don't trust me right now but I going to learn everything I can about the last Russel Edgington moves.

I simply nod and he said:

- When you calm down if you want you can come talk to me to my place.

Then Bill walked to his car. I wiped my tears and went back inside.

- Are you fine Sookie? - Arlene asked

- Yes just a little stressed.

- Do you need to go home?

- No thanks.

Jason was sat with Rosie, his knew girlfriend. She was pretty with long dark hair and green eyes. She was nice, hard-worker and responsible. A perfect proof of how much Jason has grown up during the last year.

I finished my shift and went home. I parked my car and walked to the house. When I walked in and I noticed Eric was sat on the conch with a open bottle of True Blood in front of him.

- Eric! - I shouted in panic.

- Hello dearest Sookie. There is something we need to talk about.

_What now?_

**To be continued...**

* * *

So hated or loved it?

If you made it until here now please take a few seconds and PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	4. Making decisions

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.**

There were many mistakes in this chapter but I already corrected them (at least the ones I saw), forgive the others please! Read, Enjoy and **Review PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I finished my shift and went home. I parked my car and walked to the house. When I walked in and I noticed Eric was sat on the conch with a open bottle of True Blood in front of him._

_- Eric! - I shouted in panic._

_- Hello dearest Sookie. There is something we need to talk about._

_What now?_

I took a deep breath and asked:

- There is...?

He smiled and answered:

- Yes. - then he pointed to the sofa in front of him and I quickly sat there. I was nervous. Really nervrous.

- Well there was a little accident and I need you help.

- What kind of _little accident_?

- Not important right now.

- Yes it is important. And if you think I'm gonna help you with your vampire problems you're dead wrong.

Eric laughed and said:

- Unfortunately for you dearest Sookie, you are. But don't worry because you won't even have to move a finger, just keep a secret.

I looked puzzled to him. This story wasn't sounding fine to me.

- Maybe it would be better if I explained. The problem is I killed a vampire and now I can't be punished...

- You can't or you don't want? Because when Bill killed Long-Shadow he was judged and punished.

He smiled and nodded:

- Smart Sookie. Yes I don't want to be judge as you must imagine so I will need your help.

- What if I don't want to help?

- Well, in that case, i would said you don't really have a choice.

_Great now I was being threatened._

- Is that suppose to be a treat?

- Of course not, Sookie. It's a simple request.

- What would it be? - I was not liking the way this conversation was going.

- I need to stay in here.

- WHAT? NOWAY!

- It's not like you could say no, it is still being my house.

- Hum... I hate you! How can you be sure I won't tell nobody?

He extended his fangs and sent me a lowering look.

- You will not. I know you are furious with Bill right now, aren't you?

- What does that have to do with this?

- Well, Bill will look for me and I don't think the way you are right you will help him.

- Then you suppose wrong because if he comes to look for you, I would be very happy to say where you are.- I regret of what I said in the next moment.

Eric looked super furious and his fangs were full extended. I retracted myself.

- I'm sure Russel Edgington will be very pleasant to find where you are.

I was socked. I looked to him for a few seconds. It was more that possible that would fulfill what he has just said.

- Okay you can stay... but keep your killer hands out of me.

Eric smiled and said:

- I knew you would agree.

I rolled my eyes and decided to go my room. I really needed to sleep.

- Where are you going, Sookie?

- I'm exhausted. I'm going to my room. - I pointed to him and asked - You're staying in your cache, aren't you?

- Yes Sookie. You don't need to worry... _for now._ There I will be safe. Just make sure you keep a reservation of that True Blood, unless you want to offer your tasty blood to me.

- Not really. I will do that, just stay as far as you can from me, please.

- I will. Let's just see how long can _you _keep your hand out of me. Good night Sookie.

I literally ran to my room and locked myself. I was still very nervous. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want o lie to Bill. I has never done it, except for... never mind. Eric was a master manipulator and I never knew what to expect from him. He was a danger himself.

I changed to a huge night-grow I didn't know what that crazy vampire who was down stairs could do, and went to bed. I stayed thinking for a few minutes and made some decisions, then I fell a sleep , lost in my strange but beautiful dream.

XxXxXxXxXx

When I wake up, I felt tired and sick. I was super glad that I didn't have to go to work today. The decisions I made were important and could change my life forever so I needed some time to prepare myself for them. I decided to take a shower to relax a bit and then I dressed some comfortable clothes and brushed my wet hair.

While I doing that I remembered the time when Bill did that for me. This simple thought made me almost cry. I was really sensible right now. And after everything that I had passed in the latest months (that actually happened a year ago) I needed sometime to myself.

After what Tara had passed with Naomi she had been telling me that I should listen to Bill's version of the story. I really wanted to do that but there was something inside me that kept telling me not to. I felt like I had the angel and the devil in my shoulders.

I walked downstairs to take my breakfast. When I opened the fridge I notice there was a note on the table.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I thanks you a lot for your help._

_As you must imagine you will also win something with this little agreement._

_10,000 $ to be more precise. I thinks that's enough to keep my secret._

_I'm sure these days will be very pleasant._

_Hope you have a nice day,_

_Eric N._

While I reading I was feeling more and more frustrated. It was so annoying how he could make treats without making them.

After that I had my breakfast and then I called to Alcide. I needed to know what he knew about Russel.

He answered on the second ring.

- Alcide Herveaux.

- Good morning Cide. It's Sookie. Am I calling too early?

- No of course not. What kind of trouble are you in now?

I laughed and shocked my head.

- Don't worry I'm fine. What about you?

- The same. Then if you're not in troubles, why do I owe the pleasure of your call?

- I need to talk to you. It's important.

- Sure . Do you want to come over or...?

- I would prefer to talk in somewhere else.

- Okay then. What do suggest?

- Don't know.

- I know. You don't want to come over cause of Debbie, isn't it? Well she is not here at the moment. Why don't you come over?

- Okay then. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

- Okay. See you girl. Be careful.

- I will.

I got my purse and headed to my Renault. I was bit worried about what I was going to hear. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

Fifteen minutes later I was at Alcide's door. He opened and hugged me.

- Are you sure you are fine? Cause you looked kinda strange on the phone, girl.

- That's why we need to talk.

He nodded and gestured so I would come in and follow him. He sat in the couch.

- Please say what you want to say.

I took a deep breath and explained him the situation. I looked to attentive to all of my words.

- Well Sookie, I can't deny I knew Russel wasn't dead. Eric asked me to drive me to my firm. And that's what I did. I left him and Bill in there. As far as I know Eric buried Russel in cement.

- And that make what?

- Well I think I was impossible to him to run away. Unless...

- Unless what?

- Unless he had some help...

- Shut the fuck up! Do you think somebody helped him? But who?

- I have no idea but on thing I'm sure, it wasn't me.

- I believe in you. I mean he did that to Debbie and... you know.

- Yes. But I think you are hiding something.

I rolled my eyes and said:

- There is ...

- And...

- It's Eric. He did something he shouldn't and now is hidden in my house.

- What the fuck? And you let him? I mean, are you crazy?

- It's not like I had a choice. It's his house.

- Dam it Sookie! That's a huge problem.

- Just don't worry Alcide. I can take care of myself.

- You should tell Bill.

- That's the problem. He's hiding himself from Bill.

- Dam... I don't know what to tell you.

- Don't worry. Really.

We continued talking for a bit. Actually, he invited me to lunch and I have to admit he cooked very well. Then we said our good-byes and I returned home, getting some True Bloods on the road.

Then I just sat on the couch watching some television. When sunset came, Eric appeared and said:

- Good evening Sookie. How was your day?

- Fine. I have to go to some place now. See you.

- As you wish Sookie. Just remember, don't say a word about my _problem_.

I simply nodded and went to the car. I was going to talk to Bill. If he wanted of course. That was other of the decision I had made the night before. I parked the car next to his house.

The guard asked my name and said I could come in. I walked threw the stairs and when the door was opened, I thought _It's the moment of truth_.

TBC...

* * *

What do you think? Good, bad, awful? Doesn't matter, please just **Review! **

I want you to know I DO NOT want Eric or Alcide but sometimes bad thinks turn to good things! Love you all and please **REVIEW!**


	5. The truth

**Hi everyone sorry I took so long to update, but this is the longest and one of the most importants chapters of the story.**

**I wrote it three time and I'm still with doubts about it , so let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed my story and I hope one day my ghost readers will tell me what they think of my story because my story was seen 500 times and I only have 11 reviews! Please a review is like a diamond to the writter!**

******Disclaimers: I own nothing. All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bill's POV

God, I hate that woman! Nan Flannagan is the most annoying person I have ever met!

When I became a King, I knew it would be hard, but besides the normal difficulties, I am always under pressure because of her.

Russel Edgington brought us many problems, especially in what concerns of people's fears and doubts about us. It was very difficult to bring people to do not be afraid of us, the truth is that they still are but at least we got a bit of theirs trust.

In addition, after what Edgington has done, vampires think they are free to do what they want, feed from whom they want, where they want, and that has brought me many headaches. I lost count of how many vampires we had to execute because of their crimes.

So because of all of this, Nan is always behind me, telling me what to do, because she doesn't care about the vampires security, she cares about image, public image. I even had to change my haircut and my clothes style because of me being a king. I knew it was necessary because being a King is a very important business but she controls every small detail when I am on public, even my voice tone or my better face's side.

It's so stupid. Being a King shouldn't be only fame and success or richness, although I appreciate that too, I has to be about our community, the well-being of the people we are controlling.

Well she was here for about one hour and a half, discussing what I should wear, say and how to act. Now she has finally left.

My thoughts turn to Sookie, my beautiful Sookie. I'm so glad she is fine.

The last year was the worst in so many things because I thought it was my fault that she was dead, and the fact that other's also blamed me for her dead, only made thing worse.

I missed her. I missed her scent, her heat, her voice, her lips, her body… I missed her in my arms, the feeling of her being safe in my arms, although I am a monster. All of that, I miss.

I hope that one day she will forgive me. I'm not going to lie and say I don't hope she will come back to me same day, because I do, but that is a dream. A dream that if came true, would make me the happiest man in the world.

I know Eric will be after her now, he will try to make her his and she probably will go with him because he told her the truth and especially because she has his blood in her system.

It's selfish but need to see her. I need to make sure that the she being back isn't only just a dream. Even have pasting almost three months, sometime I can't believe.

I decided to go to Merlotte's. Through our bond, I could feel Sookie was in a mixture of feeling.

I heard a knock in my office door.

- Come on in.

Katarina came in.

- Excuse me, Mr. Compton.

- Say Katarina – I said with a cold tone of voice. She felt it.

- Well, I just wanted to know if you need anything.

- Please, ask to prepare the car. I'm leaving.

- Do you want me to come with you?

I remembered the last time Sookie saw Katarina. That thought almost made me laugh.

- It's not necessary. Just ask for the car.

- Certainly, Mr. Compton. Excuse me – she said leaving the room after.

I had the feeling that Katarina thought she was more than just one of my security guards. I fucked her sometimes but there was nothing but that. Sex. Well, there was blood too.

Maybe Sookie was right. Katarina was just a fangbanger .

The memory of that night, also made remember about Sookie and Alcide's complicity. Maybe it was just something of my mind but he called her "baby" and she kissed him on his cheek, twice. Probably it was my vampire possessive instinct talking.

I hope. Werewolves are dangerous and aren't even in public knowledge. They have more secrets and problems than we vampires do. Yes, they are our mortal enemies and I do not support seeing Sookie with our man in that way but I fear for her security before everything.

- Mr. Compton the car is ready – the voice of my security guard broke my thoughts.

- Thank you.

She smiled and left. I went to my room to dress my jacket and went to the car.

Simon, my driver, was already waiting for me outside the car. He opened the door for me. That was one of the things that were hard for me to get used . I entered the car, sitting in the back sit.

- Where do you wish to go, Mr. Compton?

- Merlotte's, please, Simon.

He turned the car on and started the ride to Merlotte's.

Twenty minutes later, he was parking in Merlottes's.

- We arrived. Do you want me to accompany you or stay in the car.

- I would rather you stay in the car, please.

- As you wish, Mr. Compton. If you need anything just call.

- Thank you, Simon.

I left the car and walked to Merlotte's. I could feel Sookie was sorry for something. When I came in I saw Sookie sat next to Jason

- It's okay my day was a little boring anyway – he said.

I sat in one of her tables. She noticed my presence, kissed Jason in his cheek and headed to my table. She sat in front of me

I smiled and said:

- Good evening Sookie.

- Did you know Russel Edgington is alive?- she blurted and I felt smile varnished. How…

- Sookie... – I tried. I had failed with her. Again.

- Did or didn't you?

- Yes.

- Was there any truth in our relationship? – she asked furious. I could understand her but that made me feel hurt.

- How did you discover? – I asked.

- Why is that important? The real important here is that he is alive and you told me he was gone.

- Alcide told you didn't he? – I knew there was something between them. It had to be him…

- No. Wait? He knows too? – … but it wasn't. Who told her? Eric? I don't thinks so.

- Certainly. – I was being bad but he knew and I didn't like that friendship

- Great! Now it's official , you are all liars!

She stood and I grabbed my hand and pushed her back to her sit. She needed to know the truth.

- Sookie, let me explain to you.

- There is nothing to explain! Let me go! You're hurting me. – I didn't want to her, so I let her go.

- Sorry. But you don't understand.

- Why? Because I'm human?

- Sookie don't be childish! – Why did she had to act like that?

- So I'm acting like a child now? You come to Bon Temps seduced me, pretend to love me and to be someone you weren't , lie to me uncountable times and I'm the child?

- I didn't... – I started but she stood and walked outside.

I was feeling furious, sad and disappointed with myself. What she had just said made me feel heartbroken.

I let her calm down for a while. I knew how she could be when she was furious.

After a little while I went outside and knelt next to her.

She was crying. I could hear it and that made me feel even worse. She was trying to hide that because she turned her head.

- Sookie, I know you don't trust me right now but I going to learn everything I can about the last Russel Edgington moves – I said hoping that that would make her feel better.

She simply nod and I said:

- When you calm down, if you want, you can come talk to me to my place.

I really hoped she did. There were so many things I wanted to explain to her. So many things I had wanted to tell but never did. Things that would make me feel the worst man in the world and other's that would make feel relieved.

I went back to my car, not stopping to think that the night had gone from bad to worse.

When I finally got home, I went o my bedroom in vampire speed. I needed a bath to clear my thoughts.

Xxxxxxx

After the bat I felt better, not well, but better. I didn't know how much Sookie seemed to hate me until this night. Her words kept repeating in my head.

_- So I'm acting like a child now? You come to Bon Temps seduced me, pretend to love me and to be someone you weren't, lie to me uncountable times and I'm the child?_

And every time they made me feel worse. I shocked my head trying to clean my thoughts.

I didn't pretend to love her. I loved her. Loved her as I never thought was possible.

I didn't pretend to be someone I wasn't. Every time I was with her, I was myself. I felt free.

But I did lied to her. I lied to her and for that, I was sorry. Really sorry.

I felt Sookie fear, turning into shock and I froze but a few minute later she was already calm and I relieved. I dind0t know what had happened but now she was fine.

I opened my wardrobe and took my sleeping clothes and I quickly dressed.

I took a box off the back of the wardrobe. That was the box with Sookie's ones that she kept in my house.

One brush, a perfume, some nightgowns, a necklace and a picture.

The picture was exactly one of Sookie's possessions but something I had to remember her. The box smelled like her and that brought comfort to me.

I just stood that for a while, my mind full of memories; some were bad but mostly were good ones. I mean when you love someone it all seems perfect, for me Sookie was perfect.

I closed the box and put it back in its place. Turned on the alarm and went my bad.

A few minutes later, I feel asleep dreaming about Sookie as I did almost every night.

xxxxx

The next night was more peaceful than the last. There weren't many problems to deal with and I even got the pleasure of Jessica's visit.

I was glad she was happy, I was glad she had Hoyt because with life I had right now I wouldn't be able to give her the attention I knew she needed and deserved. I was proud of how much she had grown in the last year.

I was sitting on the couch watching the news because now I didn't have anything important that needed to be signed or reviewed or thought about, when I felt Sookie presence getting near. My attention turned to our bond. She was determinate. I hoped she was coming here.

I waited patiently and when I heard her footsteps, I stood. I asked to be alone so that we would have some privacy.

This was the moment of the truth.

I sent a message to my front door guard that they should let Sookie Stackhouse come in.

Few seconds later, I felt she was outside and heard her voice.

I opened the door and saw her. She was standing in my front porch. She was wearing a beautiful outfit and her hair was losen.

She looked like an angel.

-Good evening, Sookie. Would you like to come on in? – I asked with a smile in my face.

- Good evening, Bill. Please, thank you – she answered with a nervous smile.

I stepped back so that she could come in. I guided her to the living room and sat on the couch in from of her.

- I suppose you decided to talk to me.

- Well… Yes. I guess we should talk.

I nodded and waited for her to say something but she didn't so I asked:

- What to you want to ask me?

- Ah… There are so many things, Bill. I don't even know where to star… - she admitted with a sad face.

- What if we started from the beginning? I suppose you want to know how I came to Bon Temps?

- Yes, please.

- Some years ago, you should be a baby by that time, I met Nan Flanagan in London – I started. – She asked me the reason why I didn't kill humans and I answered her that humans had no fault that we needed to feed. She said there was a group of people who thought the same way I did. This organization was trying to synthesize blood.

- Did you join that group?

- I did and I moved back to the USA. I was involved in these vampires' policies almost since the beginning. I wasn't part of the laboratory or that. I was a spy. I was supposed to find people who had these ideas and wanted to mainstream. After we came out of the coffins, I continued working with the authority, just to make sure vampires weren't breaking the rules.

- Were you already living in Louisiana?

- Well, I moved to Louisiana about two years before our existence became public. Queen Sophie-Anne asked called me three months before I met you. She told me she needed me to do her a favor, and when she said she needed she meant I didn't have a choice. She told me I had to go back to my hometown. I was supposed to seduce a girl and bring her to the Queen. She told me the girl was special but didn't explain me in what.

Sookie's became heavier, this part of the story explained why I came to Bon Temps, why I met her and why we fell in love. I was afraid it would response to some questions she had but in the wrong way. I was afraid she would think I never loved her, so I continued.

- She gave a file about the girl, I guess you already understood it's you who I am talking about – she nodded. – I thought it would be easy, I would use my vampire skills and bring you to her. That was all. It all seemed simple. I came here and prepared my life just to stay here for a while and the night that planned, I went to the bar. I could feel your scent from outside. It was intoxicating, sweet.

Sookie looked to me attentively. I took a deep breath and asked:

- Are you fine, Sookie?

- Yes… - she breathed. – You can continue, please.

I nodded.

- When I walked in, I saw you. I had already seen you in pictures that were present in your file, but they didn't make honor to your beauty. You stared at me and instinctively knew what I was and you seemed exited with it. That put me confused. When you came to attend me you didn't look afraid. You were happy, kind. My first thought could have been "this will make things easier" but no, you interested me. I was curious about you. Then you saved me, and even closer to me you didn't seem scared. I wanted to know you, what you liked. The next evening was the worse for me. They wanted revenge and they did it on you. I didn't stared at you while you were being beat, like Eric said. I had just got there and as you saw, I killed them. About giving you my blood, well, there was more than just an intention actually, there were three. I gave you my blood because I needed to save you, I needed to reattribute what you had done to me, I cared about you. In addition, because that would make things easier for me to know where you were, in that part I was thinking about work. Finally, there was the vampire part, I wanted you, and I wanted you to be mine.

- Please Bill, just give me a minute – Sookie asked. I knew this conversation was disturbing her. I that made feel bad.

I stood and walked to where she was sit. I sat next to her and grabbed her hand. She didn't protest, she squeezed my hand and took a deep breath, then nodded. I continued:

- As the day pasted, I was beginning to ignore the plan more and more. The day you kissed me I felt bad, because you were being so kind and sweet with me and I wanted you in a forbidden way. Then your Gran was dead. I felt guilty and I made a promise to myself: I would protect you until I found the true dead. Then there was the night that made me realize what I felt: the night we first made love. That night I realized that the care and need to protect you could be resumed in one simple and little word: love. That night I realized I loved you, although I only told you those words many night later, too much nights later, now I realize. Then I almost lost, I promised myself I would save you but I know I have failed you many times. After that there was Jessica, there isn't any secret behind her, she was my punished that's all.

Sookie was still holding my hand and I understand she was crying. I knelt in front of her and raised her chin, cleaning the tears from her eyes.

- Sookie, sweetheart, are you fine?

She sniffled.

- Yes, it's just much to get that's all.

I kissed her forehead and continued:

- Sookie, I know you mustn't believe me but I love you, I think I did from the very beginning and all the times I told you that I meant. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Last year was the worse of my existence. I have never felt as empty as I felt when I stopped feeling you. When I couldn't feel you were fine, safe, even knowing you weren't with me but you were safe. I dreamed about you every night. I missed you. I missed your scent, your heat, your voice, your lips, your body… I missed you in my arms, the feeling of you being safe in my arms, although I am a monster. I missed it and I still miss. I this may be hard to believe because I was with other women while you were gone but Sookie none of those women smelled like you, pleasured me like you, made me feel happy or alive as you do because none of them were you, because I did not love them.

Sookie started crying even more. I stood.

- Please, sweetheart, don't cry.

Sookie hugged me . Her head was in my chest.

- I love you too, Bill. I believe you.

- Than, please, do not cry.

Sookie laughed and said:

- You're crying too. There is something I need to tell you. I…

- Hum… If you two love birds don't mind.

The most annoying person in the world interrupted my Sookie: Nan Flanagan.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!**


	6. The secret

I know it has been too long but my life looks much like a roller coaster right now. So,please forgive me.

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_- There is something I need to tell you. I…_

_- Hum… If you two love birds don't mind._

_The most annoying person in the world interrupted my Sookie: Nan Flanagan. _

Sookie's POV

-Hum… If you two love birds don't mind. – Nan Flanagan said.

After that everything happened too fast.

I stood and cleaned my face and looked to that… that… _woman._

She was staring at Bill with a dislike look. I turned my face to Bill who looked at me with a apologize look in his face.

I understood the message and in a few seconds, I was out of Bill's house.

I almost ran home. All that Bill had said was hitting my head like stones. I was feeling regret of haven't been capable of telling _it _to Bill. And I don't mean Eric being hidden in my house. If I had told that to Bill Pam would kill me for sure.

In a few minutes, I was standing in my porch. I sat in the stairs and tried to calm myself.

_"I know you mustn't believe me but I love you_…"

Those words were being repeated over and over again in my head.

Yes, I believed him. Or at least I wanted to believe but… it was difficult.

Yes, I loved him too and yes I missed him but it wasn't that easy. More things needed to be said. And now, I had to tell him _it_. But how do you tell someone you have been hiding something for almost four months? You don't that's the problem. I have been trying to delay it for so long that now I don't even know how to tell him. And more important, how will he react?

I was suppose to tell him but of course that _woman _ ha to appear and ruin everything.

I sighed and decided to get in the house.

The conversation had been somewhat tiring and I didn't have the appetite to dinner so I was going directly to my bed.

When I walked in, it was all dark. Eric must be resting, I thought. Stupid thought.

I headed to the stair but hit something that pulled me to the floor.

And then the lights were on.

Standing in front of me, with a mixture of humor and seriousness in his face, there was Eric.

- Eric! What the fuck?

Eric left but he continued with a serious look.

-You didn't say anything about my stay to Bill, did you?

- How do you… -I asked from the floor. My right foot was hurting.

- You smell like him, I mean his smell is all over you.

- Oh… No, I didn't say anything but he is probably going to start looking for you.

- How do you know that? Did he mention anything, Sookie? Answer! – Eric shouted.

I stood with a certain difficulty because my foot was still hurting and shouted back:

- No, he didn't mention anything but Nan went there to talk with him and I am almost sure I heard Ginger's thought while I was coming here! And you don't have the right to shout at me because of your problems! Now you have your answers so fuck off!

- Well, Sookie, I can talk with you the away I want while you are in my house and if I do not want I do not have to fuck off!

- Fine! Then I will move for someone's place and then I call Bill telling him you are just a cemetery from him!

Eric growled and extended his fangs. I retreated and shook my head.

- You know what, Eric? If you want to stay here stay but if Bill comes here and finds you it is not because I told him! And if that happens, I hope Pam doesn't come for me because I have nothing, hear me, nothing to do with your fucking vampire shit! Now if you don't mind, I want to go to My room and get some rest. Oh, and by the way, you hurt me and I hate you.

I walked upstairs very slowly and went to my room. I chance in to my PJ's and went to bed . Not exactly to sleep but to think.

It was kind of strange, I mean I spend almost every day hearing people's thought that I almost forget mine. I is unfamiliar to me to think and don't hear anything disturbing my reasoning line.

I thought about my life since Bill came into Merlotte's.

There were many good things like… all the nights I spent with him, our conversations, finding I wasn't the only one with my _gift, _Jason getting more responsible… But there were also so many bad things: Gran's dead, Tina's dead, Rene/ Drew Marshall, meeting Eric (yes, the way I was feeling now, I really wanted to have never known Eric), Bill lying to me, me almost being killed several times, Lorena…

Yes the last year, I mean the last two years brought so many changes with them.

Feeling tired, I fell asleep dreaming about my secret and how Bill would react to it.

xXxXxXxXx

The next morning, I woke up feeling strange. I didn't know if it was happiness or sadness , it was a strange mixture.

I stood and check my feet. It was still hurting. And wanted to kill Eric now.

I went to the bathroom and took a long shower.

After finishing it, I got dressed and went downstairs.

Today I wasn't going to work. I had an appointment at the doctor and it was my day off.

I took a big breakfast with everything they I felt like eating and when I was feeling satisfied; I went to the living room to watch some television.

They were passing an old interview that was given by Bill about two months before I got back.

He looked handsome in his blue suit and red tie, with his new modern hair style but I still missed his old fashion and carefree style. That would be always the image of the _truth Bill_.

Somehow, in this new career he looked paler and stressed. I guess being a king must be hard and that was one of the reasons which made delay my revelation.

I turned my attention back to the interview. I t was a little boring especially when he was stopping to make complements to the _Miss_ Portia Bellefleur. That was another one of the ladies.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was Jason.

- Hey Jason!

- Hey Sook! How are you?

- Fine I guess.

- Today's your appointment isn't it.

- Yup.

- Do you want me to go with you?

- Jason, you already came with me the other times, you don't need to come.

- But I want to. Today's even my day off! You see, it's your lucky day!

I giggled.

- Yes, I hope so.

- What do you mean by "hope"? Haven't you been feeling fine?

- Just don't worry. But you this one is kinda of different from the usual one.

- Yeah you're right.

- I just wish Claudine won't appear there again.

- Yeah me too. But Claude was nice.

- Jason, he is gay…

- And so what? I am not _interested_ in him. I just thought he was nice. And I if I remember Cam and Matt were also gays and you loved them!

- Oh! Don't even remember me of that two! I haven't seen them for ages! They are hilarious…

- Yeah you're totally right… You should call they. They would probably like to come and make a visit.

- Yes I should.

- So do you want me to go or stay.

- I guess you can come.

- Cool. I will pick you at 11a.m.

- Jason, I ca…

- I will take you there. See you soon.

- Okay. Thanks.

I turned the phone off and sat back in the sofa.

Cameron Sommers and Matthew Biers were two of my old high school friends. As they were gays, they were usually judged so when it came to my gift and me they didn't critic me and they would even play with it so they would irritate me. They usually called me "Thinker Bell" because I could read minds and because I was short.

I missed them and I should probably call them as Jason suggested.

I tuned of the TV and got my purse. Jason would be there in 15 minutes.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jason and me were driving to the doctor's clinic. Her name was Sophie Berry. She was very friendly and did everything with professionalism.

- Sookie, have you told Bill yet?

- No. I suppose to tell Bill yesterday. I even went to his house but he were interrupted…

- You need to tell him, Sookie. He has the right to know.

- I know that! And believe me, I'm regret of haven't been able to tell him yesterday but… it was my fault after all…

Jason nodded and he continued our way there.

When we got there, the receptionist told us the doctor would call me in a minute. We sat and he noticed my difficulties in walking.

- Sook, what happen?

- I feel and hurt my feet.

- You should tell that to Miss Berry.

I sighed.

- Miss Stackhouse, you can come in.

I stood and followed her into doctor's Sophie office.

- Good morning, Miss Stackhouse. How are you feeling today?

- Fine.

- Great. Please have a seat. You too Mr. Stackhouse.

We sat and so did Dr. Sophie.

- So, Ms. Stack…

- Sookie, please.

- Okay. So, Sookie, how have you past the last month?

- Very well. Better than the month before because I didn't feel sick. But I woke up many time during the night.

- It is normal during this first phase. And tired have you been feeling tired?

- Well a little.

- But you have followed the diet I gave you?

- Yes, ma'am.

- Very well. So what do you think about he go check your weight?

- Of course doctor.

- Well you just gain 2 pounds, that's quite normal. And have you been taking the iron, the vitamins and the others pills I prescribed?

- Yes, I do.

- Is everything okay with your foot?

- Yesterday, I feel and hurt it.

- I will check it in a while but what do you think about seeing our baby, hum?

I smiled and nodded.

I lain in the kind of bed.

- Lift your blouse, Sookie.

I did it and the doctor passed a gel in my very small bump. We started hearing the rhythmic sound that always brought me peace to my heart.

- Do you hear this, Mr. Stackhouse? It's or nephew/niece's heartbeat.

- It's so strange and fragile… - said Jason – Can you see if it is a girl or a boy?

- Well, let me see… No not yet. You baby is not collaborating, Sookie.

After I get cleaned from the gel. He sat back in the chairs in front of the doctor's desk.

- Well, Sookie, I would say your little one is much like a human being. He is growing a little bit faster but nothing especial.

Doctor Sophie Berry was a friend of Sam that was used to work with supernatural beings. The first time I came here, Dr. Sophie told me her boyfriend is a hybrid (vampire+werewolf).

- Now let me check your foot. Take off your shoes.

I did as she said. She examined my foot and then said:

- You spread your ankle, Sookie.

TBC...

* * *

**Please take a few seconds to review!**


	7. Discovering and Distrusting

**Happy child day everyone! This chapter is dedicated to all the children and in special to my sister.**

**Hope you like it. I added some things to the beginning of the appointment, so if you want to skip the part you already read, start reading after the N in bolt. **

**Thanks to whatareyou and kceniya**

* * *

Chapter 7

Miss Stackhouse, you can come in.

I stood and followed her into doctor's Sophie office.

- Good morning Miss Stackhouse. How are you feeling today?

- Fine.

- Great. Please have a seat. You too Mr. Stackhouse.

We sat and so did Dr. Sophie.

- So, Ms. Stack…

- Sookie, please – I asked for the third time

- Okay. So, Sookie, how have you past the last month?

- Very well. Better than the month before because I didn't feel sick. But I woke up many time during the night.

- It is normal during this first phase. And tired have you been feeling tired?

- Well a little.

- But you have followed the diet I gave you?

- Yes ma'am.

- Very well. You know that it is important that you follow that diet so you will feel good and have the nutrients you need.

- I know.

- So what do you think about we go check your weight?

- Of course, doctor.

I stood and went to the scales.

- Well you have just gained 2 pounds, that's quite normal. And have you been taking the iron, the vitamins and the others pills I prescribed?

- Yes, I do.

- Is everything okay with your foot?

- Yesterday, I feel and hurt it.

- I will check it in a moment .What do you think about seeing our baby, hum?

I smiled and nodded.

I lain in the kind of bed.

- Lift your blouse, Sookie.

I did it and the doctor passed a gel in my very small bump. We started hearing the rhythmic sound that always brought me peace to my heart.

- Do you hear this, Mr. Stackhouse? It's or nephew/niece's heartbeat.

- It's so strange and fragile… - said Jason – Can you see if it is a girl or a boy?

- Well, let me see… No not yet. You baby is not collaborating, Sookie.

I laughed.

- It's a shame I wanted to start doing the baby preparations.

- Oh don't worry! You have a lot of time. And there is still the baby shower…

Jason and I giggled.

- You are totally right!

After I get cleaned from the gel, we sat back in the chairs in front of the doctor's desk.

- Well, Sookie, I would say your little one is much like a human being. He is growing a little bit faster but nothing especial.

Doctor Sophie Berry was a friend of Sam that was used to work with supernatural beings. The first time I came here, Dr. Sophie told me her boyfriend is a hybrid (vampire+werewolf).

- Now I will have to prescribe you another medicine because I'm quite sure your blood is different from the baby's for what I saw in your blood test.

- Whatever is necessary, doctor.

- It is very important that you rest, Sookie. After the blood lost you had in beginning of the pregnancy, I am afraid that it will affect yours and the baby's well-being and health.

- I will try to do fewer shifts.

- It's important.

I nodded and mentally thought of how I was going to tell Arlene I was pregnant and that the baby was Bill's. Okay, I could omit that part. Otherwise, I would have to explain how I was still pregnant if I had broken up with Bill one year and three months ago. May be she didn't have to know every detail.

- Now let me check your foot. Take off your shoes.

I did as she said. She examined my foot and then said:

- You spread your ankle, Sookie.

**N**

- Oh – I exclaimed.

- Well it is nothing serious but it will better if you don't effort the feet too much. I am going to call my colleague Marcus so he will do a more detailed exam. Don't move.

I nodded. Doctor Sophie left the room and I felt Jason's gaze over me.

" Did vampire Bill hurt Sookie? May be that's why she didn't tell him…"

I looked at Jason with a "of course not" look in my face.

" Fuck! I always forget about that… Stop reading my mind, Sook. Nunmnmnm sexy back. Yeah!..."

- Seriously, Jason? Justin Timberlake?

- At least you can't hear other things.

I showed him my tongue and we both laughed.

The next moment, Dr. Sophie appeared followed by a men in his forties. He had dark hair and a strange tone of orange-brown eyes.

- Good morning Mister and Miss Stackhouse. My name is Marcus Waterfield. I am here to exanimate you Miss.

- Thank you Mr. Waterfield.

The doctor asked me to go back to the stretcher. He checked my foot, asking me to make certain movements and see if they would hurt.

- Well, it is nothing serious but you can't obviously be standing 5 or 6 six hours. I think you should ask a few days off in your work. The best would be for you to make the minor efforts.

- Certainly.

- You won't need crutches or gesso, but I want to take some put ice twice a day and to apply cream when you feel pain.

I nodded and heard the other recommendation he made me.

- Well, it is everything, Sookie. I want to see you in a month, okay?

- Yes, doctor.

- Please, call me Sophie.

- Yes, Sophie.

- That's better. Follow every single recommendation, will you?

- That's for sure.

- I will make sure she will – promised Jason smiling at me.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After Jason drop me at home (and after he carry me to my bed), I decided to take a nap. I was just falling asleep when my phone starts ringing.

- Hello.

- Sookie! Where are you?

- Home, why?

- When what are you doing there? It's…

- Arlene, today is my day off. And I hurt my feet, so I am just resting. Did something serious happen?

- Sookie, today is THE SHOPPING DAY!

Oh… Yeah I forgot that…

- Can't I just cancel? You go with Holly and have fun.

- No way! You ARE coming too. We have to choose the outfits together like we always do. It New Year, Sookie! It's not just a not important day.

- I don't have an escape, do I?

- No. If you are hurt then I will pick you up in twenty minutes. Don't be late.

- I won't.

- Great!

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Arlene, let me just sit for a minute. All my body is hurting and I am sick.

- God Sookie! You have been complaining all the time. It almost looks like you're… It…

- What Arlene?

- Sookie, are you pregnant? – Arlene asked, almost screaming.

- Shhh… - was the only thing that occur me.

- Sorry. Are you or aren't you.

I sighed.

- Yes, I am – I mumbled .

- Oh My… Who's… Who is the dad? Is it that fancy friend of yours… Alcide?

- No! – I shouted and Holly appeared from the bathroom.

- What happened?

- Well, I just found what that this girl – she said pointing at me – is PREGNANT!

- Arlene, you are not supposed to go telling this to everyone! – I exclaimed

- Sorry…

I shocked my head.

- Congratulations! – grated Holly.

- Thanks.

- We were talking about who the father was… - tried Arlene.

- When the time comes, you will know who the father is.

- Okay. Okay. I am not insist 'cause I don't want you to turn to your pregnant irritated side.

Holly and I laughed.

- I was like that in the beginning of the pregnancy. Now I am in a better mood. I can start crying but I won't have an anger attack.

They giggled.

- Oh… From how many months are you?

- Almost four.

- Hum… Then it mean you got pregnant before you came back…

Something like that. If you mean before I came back from Mississippi that would be close to reality…

- Arlene, stop imaging things – yes I have been reading her mind and only you should see what combinations she has made – I have told ya you will know. But PLEASE don't tell anybody yet.

- I won't! – she promised.

That's what he will see…

XxXxXxXxX

I was sitting in my sofa, watching television, while talking with Alcide. He had come over to know how I was and to control Eric.

- So, Arlene found out.

- Yup, she did. And know I am screwed.

- Why…

- Arlene is worse than you can imagine. She can't keep her month shut up about anything!

- So you really have to tell Bill, before he finds out for someone else, which won't be me, that I can guaranty you.

I smiled and hugged him.

- Thanks, Alcide.

- Well, I hope that what you have to tell Bill has nothing to do with my stay – treated Eric who was standing next to a door.

- Good evening Eric. – said Alcide standing too.

- Goode evening. So…

- It has NOTHING to do with you! – I screamed.

Eric's look passed to my right feet, which was resting on the coffee table, and then to my eyes.

- What happened?

I opened my eyes wide open, closed, and opened my month many times.

- You must be kidding me! Have you forgotten about what happened last night? You punched me to the floor.

- It didn't happen like that.

I rolled my eyes.

-Whatever, I spread my ankle. Do you need anything else, or are you just checking?

- Sookie, you are a little too aggressive this evening… Has your conversation with Compton been that bad?

- N… You have nothing to do with that.

- Eric. Leave her alone. Go do something useful and that doesn't bother anyone.

Eric smiled at me and then went to the kitchen.

- Huuufff, I am suck of him, Cide!

- I know baby. But in a few days everything will be alright.

- I just wanted to know how long does "a few days" long?

- Well, my dearest Sookie, I will have to stay here while they are in the high season to finding me. Then I will leave the country or something like that. But since Compton hates me so much, I guess that season will last, at least three or four months?

- THREE OR FOUR MONTHS?

- Don't worry Sookie. We can do so many different things during that time.

Alcide started making dog noises.

- I do not want to do anything you! I just want to out of MY house!

Eric laughed and then went away from the living room.

- I want to kill him- said Alcide.

- Not the only one.

We continued watching a vampire and werewolf film that was passing on the tv and some minutes later, Alcide asked:

- Do you want me to spend the evening here?

- No it is not necessary. Thanks.

- Then, I guess I am coming home.

He went to the porch to say our good-byes and suddenly, Alcide picked me up from the floor and gave a round .

- CIDE, PUT ON THE FLOOR! – I shouted and he did.

When I put my left foot on the floor, I realized that Bill was standing in the end of the stairs with a confused and heart-broking look.

- Yeah Compton – greeted Alcide and Bill nodded

- Bi… - I started but then everything went black and I felt the floor disappear under my foot.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now why don't you please let me know what you thought about the chapter.

**Review = Happy writer = More and greater chapters**


	8. Love faeries

**_Sorry I took so long to update but here it is!_**

**_Enjoy and please review downstairs! :)_**

* * *

_He went to the porch to say our good-byes and suddenly, Alcide picked me up from the floor and gave a round._

_- CIDE, PUT ON THE FLOOR! – I shouted and he did._

_When I put my left foot on the floor, I realized that Bill was standing in the end of the stairs with a confused and heart-broking look._

_- Yeah Compton – greeted Alcide and Bill nodded_

_- Bi… - I started but then everything went black and I felt the floor disappear under my foot._

**Chapter 8**

I woke up feeling great but there as a strong light, which was disturbing my vision.

I stood and noticed I wasn't in the porch anymore. I wasn't even in my house!

I looked around and quickly recognized the place.

I had been there when I was in the hospital. I was some kind of Faerie garden, or something like that.

II was in the middle of some beautiful and scented flowers. They were pink, yellow, orange and other cute colors. There also some huge tree full of apples and other fruits I could not recognize.

Suddenly, Claudine appeared in front of me.

- Oh, Sookie… - she sighed.

- Claudine, why am I here?

- Well, apparently you fainted. And I needed to talk to you so I am using your subconscious. What happened to you? You are weak!

- Oh damn! I forgot to get the pills the doctor recommended me and I was shopping all day! Arlene obligated me! And there is the Er... Wait! Why am I telling you all these?

Claudine laughed and grabbed my hand.

- Please, Sookie, come with me…

I looked to our hand for a minute and then I nodded.

I needed some answers to my questions…

She took me to an isolated, or at least it looked like, place and we both sat in the ground.

- Sookie, I know you have that vampire standing at your house, and I also know that it is not because you want. However, as your faerie godmother, I need to advise about certain thing for yours and the baby's safety.

- Claudine, the last time I was in here, okay not really here… wait how can you come to Bon Temps an here if the Faerie Queen closed the portal?

- Well, before the portal closed, some faeries had the chance to escape. Those include me and my sisters Claudette and Claudija, and my brother Claude – so it was Claude, Claudette, Claudine and Claudija… Very original their parents hum. - We built a extending world, let's say. It is a bar and a place for us to stay during the night and evening or even during all day.

- Then great for you… But what do you to talk and why am I still unconscious?

- I guess you had to many things to deal with and I want to talk to you about your baby and his father. I am quite sure you were surprised when you discovered you were pregnant. Bill had told you vampires could have children and you hadn't been with no one else. Nevert2heless, there is a rather simple explanation for it.

She stood and stayed in front of me.

- Sookie, what I am going to tell you is a very important secret about the faeries! You can tell this to everyone, maybe you will have to tell William because he is the father but as less people know it the better it is.

I looked at her quite scared. We were both dressing that faerie outfit.

- Am I gonna die?

Claudine giggled.

- No, honey, you won't. Not because of the secret at least. You are always in troubles that I can't guaranty you that no harm will happen to you but if it happens I will accomplish my job.

I nodded.

- So, Sookie, Faeries aren't all equal. There are many kinds of faeries: nature faeries, water faeries, doctor faeries, angels, protection faeries, knowledge faeries,… But in general they can get pregnant of another faeries no matter the type or humans. They can generate a full faeries, a part faerie or a human being. However, there are the love faeries… These faeries are really naïve and romantic. There are few because these were the faeries who attracted vampires the most. Let's just say these faeries made them fell alive again when they drank their blood…

- Alive?

Claudine nodded and continued:

- Sookie, love faeries don't feel hat for any species except for the witches, they don't even tolerate them! Love faeries' have something in their blood and do certain things which make vampires gain some life back, it can be a very little thing that they just notice for a while or if the faerie and the vampire do have love feeling it can make some several changes in the vamp's body. Because of that, these faeries can get pregnant of faeries, humans and vampires. Shapeshifters and werewolves can't impregnate a faeries. You are a love faerie and, you, and William share love feeling. The blood exchange, the kisses and the fact that you made love, brought some life back to the vampire.

- Then I turned Bill into a human?

- No. Love faeries are supposed to make people fall in love and fall themselves in love. When it happens, there is a kind of present given by her light – a baby. Actually normally it's twins but you are only part faerie. Let's just say that the fact that you and William fell in love and the fact that you brought him some life back, turned it possible for you to get pregnant. I know it must be confusing…

I shook my head, showing that I needed some time to organize my thoughts.

A sentence that Bill said was like yelling in my mind.

"You have brought light back in my life. And hope. And gratitude."

-Is light like life? – I asked trying to understand finally what that light that she and Bill mentioned was.

- Yes, it is. Every faerie is born with a light. It is like a different way of expressing life but it involves much more than life itself. It involves your powers, your likes, your family, you peculiarity, every single detail of yourself. When a vampire drinks your blood, he stoles a bit of your light, do you understand, Sookie?

I nodded and stated feeling dizzy

- Now, let's talk about the s… - I was able to hear what she was saying because I was pulled to another place before she continues…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I started hearing some voices at the bottom.

I couldn't understand what they were saying but I understood there were two voices.

I felt something comfortable under me so I knew I wasn't in the porch anymore and that it was too dedicated to be sofa.

"I must be in the bedroom"

I felt Bill's smell. I was so sweet and calming, I almost fell asleep but I started to understand what was being told.

- Sookie… sweetheart… Wake up , please! – Bill almost begged.

- Come on Sook! What if you opened those beautiful eyes?

I heard two sighs.

I closed my eyes eve tightly and then blinked twice.

I looked around and notice I was in my bed. My head was resting in the pillows and I didn't have my shoes. Although it didn't hurt while I was talking with Claudine my foot was now bothering me.

I turned my head to the right and noticed that Bill was sat next to me holding my hand, he squeezed it and gave me a small smile.

- Finally, Sook! You have been sleeping for one hour, Sleepy Beauty.

I giggled and said:

- I was really tired, Alcide! Believe me, shopping with Arlene is quite exhausting!

- I believe Sookie but…

- Sookie, sweetheard, do you feel okay? Would you want me to take you to a doctor?

- Well I am feeling better now but not totally fine. And I grate the offer but I don't need it. I was just to tired and … I forgot to take my medicine! – I noticed and was star to get up when Bill pulled me back to the bed.

- Sookie, you fainted! It is not a good thing. If you were tired, the you have to sleep. I will get your medicine.

I nodded and smiled.

- Then if you are feeling good, and if Bill is going to look after you, I'll be going.

- Okay. Good night, Cide.

- Good night, Sook and Compton! And… - he returned walking to the door and winked.

I nodded.

- Good night – Bill simply said.

Alcide left and Bill stayed looking at me.

"Good luck, Sookie!" – I heard him think before leaving.

When we heard him slam the door, I offered:

- Do you want a Tru:Blood?

- Why have you got Tru:Blood?

Crap…

- Well, Eric bought him before I came back and it is still there.

Bill looked at me with a not believing look in his face.

- Eric doesn't like Tru:Blood… - Bill affirmed.

I shrugged, starting to get nervous because of Eri who was standing just a little close to us and because of the baby story.

- Do you want I t or not?

Bill shook his head.

- I am here because of Eric.

- What happen?

- Well, Eric is missing because he got into trouble. Do you know where is he?

I shook my head fast. Bill noticed.

- Well, he killed a vampire-sheriff because he found out tha…

- That he was selling your blood again?

- Exactly!

I just couldn't believe it! Eric was really an asshole.

- I haven't seen his for ages!

- Are you sure? His house is smelling a lot like him… And Sookie he have searched in his possessions. This is the only one whicj my body guard haven't came in so, with your consent…

- Or without it?

Bill looked at her and answered:

- I am going to search by own! Don't worry.

Shit he is going to find about Eric!

* * *

I am on vacation from lllschool so I am quite more free to update!

Please review!


	9. Hate you Love you

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews! A lot I meant it!**

**The sunday's true blood episode really made me sad! That Bill and Sookie's argue was do sad...**

**Did you know that Stephen Moyer released the babies' names? Poppy and Charlie!**

**So cute!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_- Are you sure? His house is smelling a lot like him… And Sookie he have searched in his possessions. This is the only one, which my bodyguards haven't come in, so, with your consent…_

_- Or without it?_

_Bill looked at me and answered:_

_- I am going to search by my own! Don't worry._

_Shit he is going to find about Eric!_

**Chapter 9**

I got up quickly, too quickly, actually, which made me put my feet in wrong place and get straight in the floor.

I screamed in pain and Bill was right beside me.

- Sookie what happened? Where did you get hurt?

I closed my eyes trying to diminish the pain but it didn't help a bit.

- I… I spread my… ankle yesterday… - I whimpered. - Now I put… the feet in a bad position…

Bill picked me in his arms and carried me to the bed.

- You stay right here. I will get you some pills for the pain. Where do you keep them?

- In the bathroom.

Bill nodded and kissed my forehead.

- I will be right back.

-Thank you.

I was really in troubles… Bill was going to find Eric and then he would get mad at me and Eric would make his promises true and…

My phone started ringing and picked it.

- Hello?

- Hi, Sook! It' s me Jason! How are you?

- Well I am okay. I fainted and…

- You fainted again?! – Jason almost screamed.

Bill got in the bedroom and sent me a worried look. He had heard Jason.

- Well, yes but… You know my day was tiring, after the… appointment, I went with…

- I don't care about that! You fainted again! You know that can mean that there is a problem with you or…

- Yes, I know but I forgot to take the medicine the doctor recommended… - I cut him before he said the word "baby".

Bill looked at me with a several look and sat beside me in the bed, putting the pills and a glass of water in the bedside table.

- Oh, you forgot them in my car!

- I did?

- Yup, sis… I am on my way…

- You don't need to…

Bill started to stand but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed, squeezing his hand. Bill looked to me and then nodded, giving my hand, a light kiss.

- Yes, I do! No more, argue… Coming… - Jason said and then he turned off the call.

I sighed. Just could be very stubborn sometimes… Okay, he both were!

- Sookie, take this – he said handling me the pill and the glass of water.

I took it and Bill smiled.

- Now, would you stay here while I just give a quick look in the house?

I felt my heart beating faster.

- Why do you have to do it? Don't you trust my word?

Bill looked into my eyes and then nodded.

- I do trust you but I have to do this… It is part of my job – Bill explained squeezing my hand and stroking it.

I looked to the floor and lain on the bed, preparing myself for the screams.

Bill left the room and I heard him going down the stairs. My heart was beating even faster than a few minutes ago and I could feel I was sweating.

I couldn't tell whether I was scared of Eric or of Bill's reaction.

I wasn't able to hear anything for a while.

I was actually starting to fell asleep when a huge sound made wide-awake.

I stood carefully and got closer to the stairs.

I heard shouts and then I was sure…

Bill found Eric. I was going to lose his trust…

I started feeling the tears in my eyes… I didn't want this to happen…

Wait. Why am I crying? Pregnant hormones…

I went down the stairs and stood in the last step.

And then Bill beat Eric and he fell just in front of me.

Bill grabbed Eric by his shirt and leaned him against the wall.

He looked to me with a deception look and then I could almost be sure of his thoughts…

He believed I had been sleeping with Eric…

- I… - I started.

- I don't understand, Sookie. You could have denunciated him. But you didn't… You kept a secret like if you didn't have a choice, and you wanted me to believe he wasn't here… I am disappointed

- Bill, Bill, so dramatic… - said Eric. – It is not like she had to tell you the truth. You only lied to her…

Bill exposed his fangs and screamed:

- Shut up, Eric!

- He threatened me…

- When he was in your bed? Please, Sookie. Stop lying to my face.

My anger rose to my head. I started crying and screamed:

- You've a hell on a nerve, lecturing me on lying!

Bill looked at me with a furious look and Eric laughed.

- That's the Sookie I love. The fairy Sookie talking…

I was even more angry and I could feel it was disturbing my baby. He was moving a lot.

I put my hand in my stomach trying to calm him.

- You two, get out of my house! You only cause problems! Fucking vampires! - I screamed beating with my left feet in the floor.

In that moment, Jason got in the house.

- What the fuck is going on here? I can hear shouts from outside the house!

Eric laughed and Bill was preparing to tall but after looking at me, Jason asked mad:

- What the fuck have you done with my sister? – he ran next to me – Are you fine, Sook?

- I will be when these two are gone! – I admitted

- Hell, vampire Bill, Sookie is…

- Jason, shush… - I whispered to Jason. He looked at me with a confused look and the he understood.

- Oh, you haven't…

- I haven't and I never will…

- Sook… He is…

- I don't care.

- Can someone explain what is happening? - asked Eric with "I don't understand a shit" look. Bill had the same look.

- Get these two blood… - I sighed- vampires out of here, please.

I went upstairs and heard Bill and Jason talk something else before I heard him close the door.

Just for the record I was spying his thoughts so I would be sure he would not say a thing about my pregnancy. The way I was I wanted to castrate both Eric and Bill.

I lain on the bed and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps and a door closing.

- Are you fine, Sook? What happened?

- Do you believe that King of a bitch accused me of being sleeping with Eric?!

- Why would he that? And what were they doing here?

I sighed and explained the situation to Jason.

-Hell, that tall one…

- Eric.

- That… He treated you?

I nodded.

- Fuck…

- You see… My life sucks…

- Forget those vamps, Sookie.

- I'll try!

Jason laughed and gave a bag.

- There you have your medicines. Do not forget them. Oh, and I talked with Sam… He gave you two days off.

- That's good. Thanks! – I thanked and took the medicines.

- Your welcome, sis.

xXxXxXxXx

**Bill's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I found Eric in Sookie's house. Okay, actually it was Eric's house…

Maybe she was right… Maybe he threatened her?

It has already passed two day and I can't get away this feeling that has made sleep with Portia Bellefleur twice and with Katarina once.

I knew what it was, I was jealous. I could not think of Eric's hands over MY Sookie's body.

Oh, how I missed her… I was bad with her. I screamed at her and made her cry!

I really was a monster… But at that moment there were too many instincts acting at the same time: vampire, King and possession.

I heard a knock in the door. I sighed.

Probably it was Portia or Katarina. I needed to release this anxiety. But those two couldn't make it… Only her…

- Come in, please.

It was Jessica.

- Hello, sweetie, have a sit.

- Hi, Bill! Thanks.

She sat in front of me and smiled. Then she frowned.

- What happened, Bill? You look anxious.

- I found Eric.

- That's great, Bill. Are you gonna kill him?

- I found him in Sookie's house.

Jessica opened her mouth and closed it many times.

- They were…?

-No, but…

- But what?

- Let's just say I accused her of being sleeping with Eric… And she cried and…

- Why did you do that, Bill? Did you find any signal…?

- No but at that moment I wasn't really thinking… I am feeling…

- You're regret. –completed Jessica with a gentle smile.

I nodded. Jessica knew me very well.

- She told me he had threatened her and I told her she was lying.

- Bill… You were totally stupid if you allow me to say. If he really did it she is feeling hurt.

- She cried, Jess… I made her cry… Again.

Jessica got up and went next to me.

- I think you should go talk with her. When was this?

- Two days ago.

- So she probably is calmer now. I guess it is a go time for you to go talk with her. She is off of work. Sam told me she got hurt…

- Did you hurt her, Bill Compton?

- No…

- Did Eric?

- I am not sure…

- Maybe he did… What are you waiting for? Go talk with her! – she said laughing.

- You're right! I am going to apologize to her…

- And tell her that you love her and that you're an asshole!

- Hey!

- Sorry, dad! But that's what you were when you called her liar!

- Yes you are right. I am going now. Will you be okay?

- Yes, dad! You go now and be sweet, I think she is quite sensitive right now…

- I will. Love you Jess.

- Love you too, Bill. Go get your princess!

I smiled and got out of the office.

I was wearing a black shirt and a grey suit.

Katarina was standing next to the front door.

- Are you leaving, Mr. Compton?

- Yes, I am. But there is no need for you to come with me.

She looked disappointed but responded:

- If you say so. Enjoy your walk.

- Thank you, Ms. Pelham.

I went outside the house, nodding to the bodyguards.

I could feel Sookie's sadness; actually, I had felt it every single minute since I found Eric. Now she was nervous too, so I went in vampire speed to her house.

- Let me go, Pam! It is not my fault that Bill found him!

- Yes it is, your fucking blond not-even faerie! My maker is gonna die because of you!

I got in the house in a few seconds.

Pam was holding Sookie, against the hall and she had her fangs out.

I grabbed Pam and pulled her to the floor.

- What are you doing, Pam?

- Nothing, my King! – she answered with sarcasm. Sookie sat on the floor ans looked at us.

- It is forbidden to attack humans…

- She is not a human… She is just an alien.

- Shut up, Pam or you will have the same destiny as your maker!

- Where is Eric?

- He is alive for now but tomorrow his destiny will be decided, I am not sure if he won't meet the true death and apparently, you want to meet it too.

- Please, don't kill Eric, Bill!

- He doesn't have the excuse that Sophie-Ann is making him sell and he killed a vampire! Now you get out of here and don't come back.

Pam got up, sent a furious look to Sookie and said:

- I will but if I were you, my King, I would think in consequences of killing Eric.

And then she was gone.

I turned to Sookie and retracted my fangs.

She got up.

- Are you fine, Sookie? Did she hurt you?- I asked pulling her to my harms.

She nodded and pushed me away.

- What do you want Bill? – she inquired going to the living room.

I felt hurt with her gesture but followed her.

- I wanted to apologize for my attitudes and words the day I found Eric. I know I hurt you and I know I was unfair but, Sookie, you have to understand that what Eric did was really severe and the fact that you hid his whereabouts, made me pissed… I love you and the though o his hands on you turned me even agI know I was insensitive and that was an asshole but…

My speech was interrupted by Sookie's lips on mines. She felt sweet and her lips were demanding and gentles against mine.

At first I was without reaction but sonly I pulled her closer and picked her up in my arms. She put her arms around my neck and stopped the kiss for a while saying:

- I am still mad at you but you are a sweet asshole!

TBC

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Our night

**Hi everyone! I want to thank all the people who review my story! I even got a Russian on.( I translated it but I am not sure what the person meant...)**

**Thank you very much seriously! I am so happy! I have 24 reviews but... I will only post again when I have at least 28 reviews... muahahah!**

**I am sorry but when yoy see that your strory has been seen 25 times and you only get 2/3 reviews... That is really sad :(**

**If I can write cannot yoy please take a fews seconds to review if you say : "Love it" or "hate it" it will already help me and make me happy!**

**Did you see 4th episode? Have you seen who Warlow is? And the number faeries I was so sad...**

* * *

**This chapter was inspired in the Maroon 5 song - Daylight, hope you like it!**

**It is totally in Bill's POV.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any character (of this chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Here I was, lying in Sookie's bed with her in my harms.

She feels so safe, so scented, so harm, so mine…

She is sleeping and she looks so peaceful and beautiful, like an angel.

I feel there is something different about her but I still found out what it is… I can feel her heartbeat, her breathing and she still smells the same: sunlight and lemon. But there is something different, I know there is and I know she wants to tell me but she couldn't make it tonight.

I am not going to force her that is the last thing I want to do. I want… I need her trust in me. So when she is ready, she will tell me, I feel it. I just hope it is nothing serious or something that will take her away from me.

That thought make me squeeze her in my arms. I breathe her smell. It brings me peace and makes me feel calm for at least a few minutes.

I know I don't have much time before dawn comes so I am taking every single minute of it just enjoying her company.

Actually that was exactly what we did tonight, we enjoyed the company of each other.

**_Flashback _**

_My speech was interrupted by Sookie's lips on mines. She felt sweet and her lips were demanding and gentles against mine._

_At first I was without reaction but sonly I pulled her closer and picked her up in my arms. She put her arms around my neck and stopped the kiss for a while saying:_

_- I am still mad at you but you are a sweet asshole!_

_I laughed and pulled her back to my lips. I kissed her gently and passionately but I couldn't control myself so it turned into a deep kiss._

_That kiss transmitted all our emotions: love, need, anger, regret, longing,…_

_ Everything._

_I lain her in the couch, without breaking the kiss. I positioned myself over her, supporting my weight with my arms._

_Suddenly, because she needed air she broke the kiss and gently pushed away, making sit in the couch and she sit in my lap. She rested her forehead in mine, looking directly into my eyes. Hers were shinning._

_- I can't Bill. Not now. I am not ready yet… I can't give myself of body and soul beacusa I am afraid, I… - I interrupted her kissing her. I could not get enough of her but I would not force her, I understood her fears and her way of thinking._

_- I understand, Sookie. You don't have to explain yourself. Just… just let me in your life… Please… I need you Sookie. I can't live without you_

_Sookie started crying and rested her head in my shoulder._

_- I need you too Bill. I am sorry I didn't tell you about Eric but… He threatened me! He said he would give me to Russell Edgington and Sophie-Anne…_

_I made her look at me and then kissed her again. Wimped her tears and whispered:_

_- You're safe, sweetheart! I will never, ever let any harm come to you and I will make everything that will be necessary for you to be safe starting by telling you the truth. So Sophie-Anne is death. The LAV, or better, Nan Flanagan asked me to help her kill her, that is why I became King._

_- Wait! Sophie-Anne is death?_

_- Yes. I witnessed her true death myself._

_Sookie smilled and sighed._

_- One less problem._

_I brought Sookie back to my arms and hugged her, making caress in her hair._

_- I promised and I will accomplish that promise that you will be safe. There are some of my teams looking for Russell Edgington and I think we are close._

_- Those are good news. What about Eric? What will happen with him? You told Pam, he was going to die but…_

_- I told her that so she would leave but his Future will only be decided tomorrow._

_- But he is arrested, isn't he? – She seemed worried._

_- Yes, sweetheart he is. And there are some body guard watching him._

_She looked to my eyes and giggled._

_I looked confused to her._

_- Body guards like Katarina?_

_I understood and shook my head._

_- Sookie…_

_- You substituted me for her, Bill…_

_I kissed her forehead._

_- And I regret about that…_

_She crossed her arms and looked down._

_- Yeah sure… You regret about that and about being with Portia…_

_I lifted her chin and gazed her._

_- None of them have the meaning you have to me. If you knew how I felt while you were gone… My life really sucked! If it was because of Jessica and the fact that I was mostly occupied with work I think I would not make it, Sookie… I felt guilty about your death… I did not know what had happened to you but I felt guilty… At first, I went everyday to Merlotte's but after certain time that action even turned me sadder. So I gave up…_

_- You gave up on me…_

_I hold her face and looked even deeper in her eyes._

_- I did… But there was always a part of me who knew that you could come back but as the time passed, the guilty went bigger and the hope smaller… And I am sorry that I made you think that you are not important because, Sookie… There is nothing more important in my life than you. Of course there is also Jessica but the meaning you have to me it is like you were a part of me. When we are not together I feel empty, as if something was missing ant actually there is, you are… I need you Sookie and I know you cannot trust me completely yet, know there are so many things that need to be said but right know I just need to feel that you are here. That the fact that you are back is not just a dream! _

_She smiled although she was crying again and the she refuted:_

_- I have been back there are three months, Bill…_

_- But you haven't been here – I pulled her into my arms, cuddling her – safe, in my arms… - I kissed the top of her head. – You smell amazing. You are so beatifull._

_Sookie giggled._

_- You need glasses. Mr. King Compton._

_I shook my head._

_- No, Miss Stackhouse. I can see quite very well. You are beautiful period._

_She nodded._

_- What were you going to do before, Pam arrive? Did she hurt you?_

_- No, I am fine. Don't worry. Actually I was going to bed. I am feeling very tired _

_- Then can I just hold while you are sleeping?_

_- Sure. Let's… - Sookie was starting to stood but I was faster and did it first carrying her in my harms. She giggled._

_- Did you really think that I was going to miss the opportunity of having you in my arms? And see that beautiful smile that appears in your tempting lips…_

_- Tempting lips…_

_- Yes… If you knew how seductive you are even innocently… _

_- Am I seductive?_

_- You are. And when you smile… - I shook my head – there are a few not innocent thing that cross my mind._

_Sookie laughed and bit her bottom lip._

_I grunted._

_- Do not make that, Sookie Stackhouse. Or I swear I will not respond for my actions._

_She nodded and hid her head in the valley of my neck._

_I headed to the stairs and carried her upstairs, into her bedroom._

_- You are going to change your clothes, aren't you?_

_Sookie was hearing a dark blue blouse and a dark pair of jeans. Her hair was loosen and she was barefoot. _

_- I am… - She answered tired._

_I landed her in the bed and kissed her forehead._

_- You stay here._

_She looked puzzled to me but nodded and leaned back in her pillow, closing her arms._

_I went to her closet to chose a nightgown for her. _

_During my search I found the nightgown. The one she wore in her first time. Our first time. She had never used it again. At least I hadn't seen her with it since that night. I smelled with and I was sure she had not wore it after that. _

_I was plated with our scents. Her sweet and harm smell molten in mine. _

_I turned my head to her and she was lying face down, looking at me._

_- Have you wore this before…_

_- No… - she blushed._

_- I smells like us…_

_- At first I was afraid you would forget me and ignore me so I wanted a memory of you and of your smell… Then Eric took you so…_

_- I understand._

_I picked a blue nightgown and closed her closet._

_She was about to stood but I held her in her place_

_I shook my head._

_- I want to do it._

_Sookie blushed but nodded._

_I went to her and smiled, and brushed our nosed. She giggled._

_I kissed her since her nose, to her neck, enjoying her scent._

_- I love the way you smell, Sookie…_

_- You smell well too, Bill…_

_I walked away a little just enough to take off her jeans, while kissing her. Then I took off her blouse and kissed her neck. I lain on top of her and continued kissing her, now I went to her lips again._

_Sookie corresponded to my kisses and moaned. Then it was her time to kiss my neck._

_She kissed and bit it many time._

_My erection was growing even more and if we continued I would not be able to control myself so I pulled back and gave her one last kiss._

_She was puffy and only wearing her purple underwear…_

_I lifter her enough to sit and dressed her the nightgown._

_-Thank you, Bill._

_I nodded and whispered in her hear:_

_- Anytime…_

_ She blushed and I rolled my eyes pushing into my harms. I took my shoes off and then covered us with her blanked._

XXxXxXx

I was stroking Sookie's hair when my phone started ringing.

- Compton.

- My King, Sheriff Northman has escaped.

- What?! – I almost screamed which made Sookie fidget.

- He killed two body guard and hurt three. He got shoot but still was able to leave.

- I am on my way.

- Sure, my King.

I turned off the phone and looked to Sookie. She fidget again and blinked, opening her eyes.

She looked at me and rubbed her eyes.

- Bill, what happened?

- There is a problem. So I need to leave. I am sorry.

- Sookie shook her head.

- I understand. You go.

I kissed her lips and her forehead and admitted:

- I love you. Sleep well, sweetheart.

- I love you too. Good luck.

I nodded and left her bedroom.

Where the fuck was Eric?

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading my story! Can you please review now? You don't need to sign up in the site. You can post as a guest but I will be able to respond to your review but if someone wants to make me a question I can answer in the next chapter...**

**Remeber need 28 reviews!**

**I have a question and I would like it for you to answer it in your review. If you desire you can put only the number of the answer you prefer.**

**So here it is: Would you like to be Sookie the one who tells Bill about the baby (1) or would he discover by someone (2) or because of something that happens (3)?**

**Thanks have a rest of a nice week! :)**


End file.
